Surprises 6: Dear Diary
by detoured
Summary: Mulder and Scully reflect on the biggest day of their lives.


TITLE: SURPRISES VI: DEAR DIARY AUTHOR: S.M. SPENCER RATING: PG-13 CLASSIFICATION: MSR SPOILERS: NONE KEYWORDS: MULDER/SCULLY RELATIONSHIP SUMMARY: MULDER AND SCULLY EACH LOOK BACK ON THE BIGGEST DAY OF THEIR LIVES. DISCLAIMER: DO I REALLY NEED TO SAY ANYTHING? I THINK WE KNOW THE DRILL!! ALSO, THE HOTEL NAME HYATT REGENCY IS BEING USED WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM THE HYATT PEOPLE. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, BECAUSE I PERSONALLY ENJOY YOU HOTELS. 'NOUGH SAID. 

AUTHORS NOTE: SURPRISES 1-5 PROBABLY BE READ BEFORE VENTURING IN TO THIS ONE, BUT IT'S NOT A MUST. ALSO, THE FIRST PART IS WRITTEN FROM MULDER'S POV, AND THE SECOND FROM SCULLY'S POV. I DECIDED TO GO THIS ROUTE RATHER THAN START INTO A BIG STORY ABOUT THE WEDDING, BECAUSE I FEARED THAT I WOULD GET SO INTO IT THAT I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET OUT. SO, AS FAR AS THE DETAILS OF THE WEDDING, YOU CAN USE YOUR IMAGINATION. EVERYONE SHOULD BE ABLE TO HAVE THEIR OWN FANTASIES ABOUT THAT! ANYWYAY, ENJOY. 

MIAMI HYATT REGENCY MARCH 3 11:21 P.M. 

FOX MULDER'S JOURNAL ENTRY FOR MARCH 3, 1999. 

Scully-or should I say Mrs. Mulder-is in the bathroom changing now. I had to take this opportunity to write about today-the most incredible day of my life. Today is when my skeptical, intelligent and beautiful partner became my wife. I have to honestly say that I never thought that this day would come. Even after I proposed, I was so afraid that something was going to happen to her or to me. Or, I thought that she would come to her senses and run as far away from Fox Mulder as she could-but she didn't. She's here, and she's promised to be with me forever. I was so nervous today, but when I saw her walking down the aisle on the arm of Bill Jr., I thought that I was going to pass out. I know that I stopped breathing-she looked so beautiful. In fact, beautiful is not even strong enough of a word. That gown, the way she had her hair done-it was all too much. Thank God for my photographic memory, because I will never forget what she looked like for as long as I live. And when Bill Jr. placed her hand in mine, giving me his approval, that was the most important thing that has ever happened to me. Now we are in Miami. I don't know how we decided on this as our destination. We just wanted someplace that was warm and sunny, and as far away from D.C. as possible without leaving the States. When I suggested that we go to Washington state and stay at the Comity Inn, she through a book at me-and it hit me in the head-and it hurt. But I guess I deserved it. I can hear her in the bathroom. I think she is coming out. Oh God, she is the most gorgeous woman that God ever created. I have to go now-I'm going to make love to Mrs. Fox Mulder. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ************************************************************************************************* 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

MARCH 4 3:42 P.M. 

DANA SCULLY'S JOURNAL ENTRY FOR MARCH 4, 1999. 

God he is georgous. The way he is stretched out naked in our bed. Every part of him truly delicious. I don't think I will ever be able to get enough of him, but I have entire lifetime to try, because today I became Mrs. Fox Mulder. That sounds so strange-Mrs. Fox Mulder. I honestly never thought anyone would become Mrs. Fox Mulder, but I knew if anyone did, it would be me. We have been through so much-more than any married couple. That is why I am sure that we can-and will-make this work. I don't believe there is anything that we cannot accomplish as long as we are together. Our wedding was truly beautiful. Everything was perfect-nothing went wrong. That was pretty amazing, considering that most of the things we do always seemed to get fucked up. But not this, not us. I have to admit that I almost burst out laughing when I stepped out into the aisle and saw Frohike, Langley, and Byers in tuxedos standing up by Mulder. What a group. And Skinner was there, showing his support. It was a perfect day, topped off by a perfect night here in this goergous city. Although, we haven't actually seen the city. Maybe tomorrow, or the next day, or-who really needs to see the city anyway? I wouldn't mind if we never left this room. Tonight he made love to me like he never has before, and I to him. Everytime is wonderful, but this time was special because it was our first time as husband and wife. I never knew how much better sex could be after you are married-not that it was bad before(just in case he ever reads this). This is truly the first day of the rest of our lives-our lives together. He is stirring. He is reaching for me, and he notices that I am not there. He is calling my name, even though he hasn't yet opened his eyes. I better go-he needs me. 

End journal entry-Mrs. Fox Mulder 

THE END 

Okay, I know I could've done alot more with that-so I'm sorry if it sucked. I'm just ready for the story to move on. Next I would like for them to begin a family, and there will also be some changes at work-so stay tuned. I will put more effort into the next couple of parts. ThanX for reading. 


End file.
